In the Heat of the Moment
by Priestess.Princess.of.the.West
Summary: Things said in the heat of the moment can have the most meaning, because they are full of raw emotion and power. Series of one-shots.


In the Heat of the Moment

Things said in the heat of the moment can have the most meaning, because they are full of raw emotion and power.

Installment 1: "I love you."

Kagome giggled under the tender caress of her lover. "Stop Sesshomaru. They're gonna hear us."

"I do not care. Let them hear." His deep voice rumbled against Kagome's neck, sending the vibrations down her spine and causing her to close her eyes and shiver.

"Ooh." Kagome moaned.

"You like that?"

"You don't have to ask." Kagome cooed.

Sesshomaru smirked as he licked Kagome's neck, down to her breasts, and across her stomach. He paused when he reached her panties, looking up at Kagome. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't want to beg. She bit her lip and shook her head; he wasn't getting it out of her tonight. "You know you want it." Sesshomaru fiddled with her clit.

Kagome bucked into his hand and moaned. "Oh please Sesshomaru! Please!"

"Please what?" Sesshomaru was tormenting her. He licked her already soaked pussy through the fabric of her panties.

"Please eat my pussy Sesshomaru! Please! Please!" Kagome was almost in tears from the pleasure she was already receiving.

"That's my girl." Sesshomaru cut through her panties and pried them from her body. He took one long sniff at her treasure and groaned. She smelled and tasted delectable, as always. He put his tongue to work, pleasuring the small woman in front of him.

"Oh Sesshomaru! Oh God! Oh God! Yeah! That's it! Lick my pussy like that! Oooohhhh! Just like that!" Kagome was screaming her pleasure to the high heavens. Her back arched as her orgasm took over her body.

Sesshomaru sat back and watched as Kagome writhed on his mokomoko-sama, their makeshift bed for the night. Her tachi wasn't far away, tucked in for the night. Well, all except for one. Inuyasha had left earlier in the night to go to Kikyo, and after Kagome made sure that everyone else was sleep, she slipped from camp as well. This had been their pattern every since Kagome's 18th birthday, three years ago. She felt a little silly for sneaking around like she was a teenager, but she liked hers and Sesshomaru's late night trysts. She wouldn't give them up for anything.

As Kagome came off her orgasmic high, Sesshomaru watched her. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and she moaned one last time.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru watching her, a hungry, lustful gleam in his eye. Again, she knew what he wanted. Kagome sat up on her knees and kissed him, long and hard. She snaked her tongue out, running it along the rim of his bottom lip. Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss and pressed against Kagome, pushing her back on her back. He rubbed his hard shaft against her slippery folds and smirked when she let out a long, loud moan.

"Are you ready for me?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes! Yes Sesshomaru!" Kagome lifted her hips to meet his.

Sesshomaru plunged deep into Kagome's wet folds and strained to hold back his release. Kagome's passage was just as hot and tight as it had been since the day they started out. "Fuck!" He hissed.

Kagome let out a loud moan that stuck in Sesshomaru's dick and made it grow inside of her. "Harder…" Kagome breathed. "Faster…"

Sesshomaru worked Kagome like he knew only he could. He rammed his dick inside of her over and over, feeling her walls clench around him as she came.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I love you!" Kagome cried out as her orgasm hit her full force. "I love you! I love you!"

Sesshomaru kept pumping until he found his own release. In the silence that followed, as they were coming down off their orgasmic high, Kagome had time to think about what she'd just said. She looked at the sky with wide eyes, hoping she'd just been in such a haze that she imagined herself telling Sesshomaru that she loved him. She shook her head, hoping she was wrong, praying to every kami that she was. But she knew she wasn't. What bothered her more, though, was the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't said anything back. It had been about fifteen minutes since they came, and Sesshomaru was as silent as he always was.

Tears prickled the back of Kagome's eyes. She didn't understand why, seeing how Sesshomaru was always the quiet one, and he wasn't one to express his feelings. He probably thought this was just some way to sate his manly needs and be done with her once he saw fit.

Kagome just didn't know that what was on Sesshomaru's mind was the exact opposite. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, thinking about how Kagome had sounded when she proclaimed her love for him. Was that really how she felt? Or was that an affect of his wonderful loving? Sesshomaru wasn't cocky, but he knew he was damn good. He had to find out if Kagome really loved him like she said she did. He found that he himself had fallen for the young miko. He admired her fiery spirit, and loved the way she stood up for herself and those around her. She was caring and very well educated. Though what he loved the most, next to her bright blue eyes, was her heart. It had managed to see through the cold, sadistic being he truly was and saw what was really inside of him. His love for the world, his love for Rin. But she had yet to see his love for her.

Sesshomaru was awakened from his inner musings by the smell of tears. He looked at Kagome and saw that her eyes were swimming as she quickly grabbed her clothes. "Where are you going?" He asked her. "Do you not wish to watch the sunrise as we normally do?"

Kagome sniffed and shook her head.

"What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru was concerned, though he had a feeling he knew what was wrong with Kagome.

"It's nothing Sesshomaru. Really." Kagome said.

"Kagome, as an inu youkai, I can scent your lies." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"It really doesn't matter." She sniffed again. Kagome stood at the path she would take back to her tachi.

"Miko, why do you leave in such a hurry?" Sesshomaru asked, though he already knew the answer.

Kagome shook her head and began to walk off. Sesshomaru quickly put his clothes on and followed behind her. It wasn't until they reached the clearing where the rest of her friends were that either of them spoke. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because you aren't answering any of my questions." Sesshomaru replied.

"You didn't answer my statement." Kagome mumbled.

"You know as well as I do that that didn't make any sense."

A small giggle escaped from Kagome and Inuyasha entered the clearing, straightening his clothes. He stopped when he saw Kagome was up, and Sesshomaru was a small ways behind her.

"Oi what's going on here?" Inuyasha yelled, instantly waking Sango, Miroku, and Shippo up.

Sesshomaru ignored them. "Did you mean it?" He asked.

Kagome knew full well what he was talking about. "As an inuyoukai, you can scent my lies." She mocked him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes playfully at the woman before him. "Answer this Sesshomaru's question."

"Yes." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru watched her quietly, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Are you deaf? I said what's goin' on here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said calmly, watching the emotions play out in Sesshomaru's eyes. She took a step closer to him. "Sesshomaru…you know I was telling the truth. I

wouldn't lie about that." Her voice was soft. She placed her hand on the side of Sesshomaru's face.

He leaned in closer to her face, looking into her eyes. "This Sesshomaru…I love you as well miko."

Kagome's heart leapt in her chest at his proclamation. She let out a small 'eep', before her lips were captured in a heated kiss.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha was livid. "Get your filthy hands off her!" Inuyasha ran towards them, but Miroku grabbed his arm.

"I don't think you want to interrupt them." He warned.

"Miroku has a point." Sango agreed.

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha walked towards them. "What's all this?"

Kagome pulled back from Sesshomaru with dazed eyes, but it was Sesshomaru who spoke. "The miko and I are to mate."

Inuyasha was shocked. "You…to…WHAT?"

Kagome giggled, slightly intoxicated from the kiss she'd just shared with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru and I have been seeing each other for three years now Inuyasha. Where have you been?" She paused slightly. "Oh yeah, you were with Kikyo. Oh well." Kagome shrugged and inhaled Sesshomaru's scent. Perhaps it was ok so say what you really mean.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Please review and more installments are to come!<p> 


End file.
